


Seals

by rocksalt_rifle (trismegistus)



Series: Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/rocksalt_rifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goofily fluffy written for a friend to counteract TEH ANGSTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seals

It was too goddamned early to be awake, and Dean was nursing a black coffee that tasted more like transmission fuel and staring blearily across the tiny table at Sam. He had a hangover that felt like a marching band was doing their warm-up session directly behind his eyes and it was making it hard as hell to concentrate on anything, especially Sam talking.

"Two people have drowned in the last week, and a third said something caught her leg and kept her under the water- there's something strange there, Dean. These people were professionals, experienced swimmers and they all died in less than six feet of water."

"Yeah," Dean mumbled, not really caring and just wanting Sam to shut up. "Sounds real mysterious there, Sammy."

"I just think we should check it out," Sam said. "They've even shut the place down while they run their own investigation into it."

"So leave the job to the professionals." Dean clicked his sunglasses down over his nose and cut out half the glare, lessening his headache instantly.

"Dean, we _are_ the professionals."

"Then I guess we better get driving, then."

*

A brief stop to change into their suits and Federal Agents Maxwell and Barton made their appearance at the aquarium that had registered all the disturbances. "It's really very baffling," the director said as she gave them a brief tour of the facilities. "I mean, even one person getting hurt is an abnormality, but these accidents one after another..."

"It's very tragic," Sam said. "Was there anything else strange that might have occurred right before the first accident? Any strange smells or sounds?"

The director looked at them strangely. "This is a tourist facility, of course there are strange smells and sounds, they happen all the time."

"What my partner means is more, behind the scenes," Dean cut in. "After hours. Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Now that you mention it," the director said. "A lot of our guides mentioned that George has been absent recently."

Dean inclined his head. "...George?"

"Our in-house ghost," the director said, then waved her hand and chuckled. "Sorry, you probably think I'm crazy. We have a local ghost, supposedly one of the divers who died keeps an eye on our staff and likes to prank them. There's no harm in it so we don't discourage it."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks then nodded. After excusing themselves, they let themselves out. "So you think this George ghost is responsible?" Dean asked as they trotted down the stairs.

"I dunno, Dean," Sam said. "Sounds like a traditional protection ghost, but something happened to him."

"Yeah, but what?" Dean stood next to the Impala and looked up at the massive complex. "We need to find out what's going on here and fast, before it hurts anyone else."

*

Dinner was grabbed quickly at a local greasy spoon. "George checks out," Sam said. "In the sixties a diver named George Sexton was killed in a car wreck on his way to work." He poked at his fries in the basket. "Seems that last month his family disinterred the remains of the Sexton clan and had whatever remained cremated."

"Would explain the sudden vanishing of the protection, then." Dean took a large bite of his burger. "Anything on the aquarium itself?"

"Yeah," Sam tapped the papers he brought in with him. "They've got a traveling exhibit right now, some type of Inuit relics. Seems like our malevolent ghosties is probably attached to one of the human-hair dolls in the exhibit."

"So we have to burn the dolls," Dean said. "No biggie."

"Getting back into the aquarium at night is going to be an adventure," Sam sai with a sigh. "But burning the dolls ought to solve all the problems."

"Okay then, let's get this thing done and over with. Aquariums kinda wig me out, what with all the blue-plate specials staring at me like I'm their next meal."

Sam gave Dean an odd look, and Dean shrugged.

*

This time in the uniform of the janitorial staff, with hats tugged down low over their faces Dean and Sam went in the back way. After parting ways with the other two members of the staff they stood over one of the larger tanks and looked around cluelessly. "I have no idea where we are," Dean said, leaning over the railing and watched a shark swim lazily by underneath.

Sam grabbed the back of Dean's uniform and dragged him in the direction of the elevators. Once in the elevators Sam scanned the entire ceiling and the walls for a camera before emptying weaponry, checking it all over before nodding to Dean. "Let's burn this thing," Dean said as the elevator chimed open.

Dean was slightly inside the doors so he was not hit by the gale-force that slammed Sam straight against the back of the elevator. "Holy shit!" Dean shouted, and went low, scrambling out of the elevator nearly on all fours. As he cross the threshold, the invisible power hit Dean in the side and threw him straight into the floor-to-ceiling glass wall that separated one of the artic exhibits from the room. Dean grunted in pain and didn't have enough time to suck another breath into his lungs before it hit him again.

"Dean!" Sam bellowed, forcing his way out of the elevator. Apparently the spook only had enough juice to fully attack one of them at a time, which made this a little easier. That is, if it didn't crack all of Dean's ribs before it went after Sam again.

"Sam, get to the dolls!" Dean yelled hoarsely, pulling himself to his feet. He yanked his gun out and looked around carefully; this ghost would be easier to fight if they could /see/ it.

He heard Sam yell and then there was a huge splash. Dean staggered after Sam, gun at the ready and covering everything. The door Sam had run (or been forced) through led back into the enclosures and he had tripped over an artificial rock to fall into the water. The enclosure had a deep pool, Sam's feet didn't even touch the bottom. He was treading water well though. "What are you doing," Sam yelled. "Go, burn the dolls, I'll be-!"

Sam's head got sucked under the water and Dean swore and with only a second's hesitation dove into the water after Sam. The water was ice-cold and there seemed to be a whirlpool effect dragging Sam under, no matter how much he thrashed. Dean grabbed Sam's arms and tried to bodily pull him back toward the surface.

Abruptly, there was another splash and one of the enclosure's inhabitants shot through the water, startling Dean. The seal circled them once, twice, and the whirlpool effect completely vanished. Now freed Dean was able to drag Sam to the surface, sputtering.

Several other seals had been woken by the commotion and heads were all watching the Winchesters curiously as they dragged themselves out of the water and lay panting on the rock for a few moments.

"What just happened?" Sam coughed and then they both sat up as an alarm went off. "That sounds like the fire alarm!"

As they watched, the other two men on the janitorial staff ran by, one losing his hat in the process. Dean just barely caught a glimpse of blond as they vanished. "What the hell," Dean said, and even as he said that one of the baby seals climbed over his legs.

Sam chuckled and then coughed. "We've got to get out of here," Sam said, pulling Dean to his feet. They staggered out of the enclosure and weaved through the back tanks and waterways, and with the alarms already going off the emergency exit alarm didn't change the pitch of the cacophony one bit.

"Well, that was a solid waste of time," Dean said as he stripped out of the soaking janitor's uniform a few blocks down the street. Fortunately for them both they had their duffels in the Impala and not at the motel, so they were at least dressed in dry clothes now. "Let's get the hell out of this town, I don't want to see another fish unless it's on the plate in front of me."

"Aw," Sam said. "And here I thought you were making friends with the creatures of the sea."

"Shut up, you freak," Dean slammed the trunk down.

**Author's Note:**

> I make stuff up as I go, shut up. xD; (Can YOU spot all the really apparent jokes?) So I'm sleep deprived and I think it's funny _now..._
> 
> Omake 1:
> 
> reversebladesoul: So I had this mental image  
> reversebladesoul: Of Dean holding a plush baby harp seal  
> reversebladesoul: And then Castiel is like "I have come to talk to you about the seal!"  
> reversebladesoul: And Dean looks down at the plush.  
> reversebladesoul: And Castiel goes "Not the seal, the Seal!"  
> reversebladesoul: And Dean looks down at the plush again and holds it out. "Seal?"  
> reversebladesoul: And Castiel smacks him in the head.
> 
> Omake 2:
> 
> http://i358.photobucket.com/albums/oo25/kjruss12/BoS/scan0003-1.jpg


End file.
